Visitor in the rain
by ToastedLoaf
Summary: Light starts to get feelings for Misa, Misa confesses her, they fall inlove, rated M becuase i didn't what else to rate it as, also later chapters may contain mature contents.
1. Visitor in the rain

Authors Note: My first straight/hentai Fan fiction

_**Authors Note:**__My first straight/hentai Fan fiction.  
Yeah there's a bit of OOC, but which fanfic doesn't_?

_Just so you know my punctuation is crap! So you've NO need to go D: you missed a comma or DX where's the full stops? Because I already know._

_**Anything in bold is speech.**_

He'd never been fond of Misa, he found her to be somewhat immature and slightly un-intelligence, there was also the fact that for the best part of the time they shared together, Misa seemed to annoy him endlessly.  
He found her to be clingy, needy and highly talkative.  
Yet there was something about the way she stood on his doorstep, something about the way her rain-drenched black silk dress swayed in the wind, the way her usually well kept hair was now a soaked wild mess of blondeness,and the way that seeing the rain drip from her fore-head and arms made her look so vulnerable, this whole scene seemed to have a hit a spot in Light, causing him to see Misa in a way he'd never expected to.

He stood watching Misa for a few seconds more almost in a trance like state, before shaking his head slightly and returning to "reality".  
"**Misa?"**He asked trying to make his voice sound calm and relaxed.  
Misa bowed, and smiled weakly.  
**"May Misa-Chan come in, Light-kun?"**she asked politely.Light couldn't help but notice the softness in her voice.  
He nodded and beckoned her indoors, she smiled at him and walked into his home, taking a deep breathe, before letting the air out again.  
**"What brings you here Misa?"**He glanced at her with slight curiosity.

" **I missed you Light-kun, we haven't spoken for a few days, I wanted to see how you were**_" _she beamed at him and he had to try his hardest to hide his own smile.  
**"So you've decided to come and pester me?"**_**  
**_Misa frowned slightly._  
_**"No Light-kun, I just wanted to see you, why? Do you not want to see Misa-Chan?"**_  
_Light rolled his eyes and muttered._  
_**"Your welcome to stay awhile Misa, I won't send you back out into the rain, but try not to be loud I'm studying for exams"**_  
_Misa's eyes lit up._  
_**"Thank you Light-kun! Misa promises to not annoy you!"** She smiled widely at him, he didn't reply just nodded and began to make his way up to his room, Misa bouncing up the stairs behind him.

_I will be adding more to this chapter, just not at the moment, a few reasons one its like half 11 and my eyes won't stay awake ee, also I'm supposed to be doing my history essays DX, I will post more on this in the next few days, please enjoy _


	2. You look good in my shirt

Authors Notes: Yes I know I said I was going to add more to chapter1 but I felt this way was easier, so here's chapter2, thanks to "Kistune33" for giving me my first review

_Authors Notes: Yes I know I said I was going to add more to chapter1 but I felt this way was easier, so here's chapter2, thanks to__** "Kistune33" **__for giving me my first review.  
Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter; I've been studying ¬¬, but it's the holz now so it's all good!_

Misa sat down on the edge of Lights bed and watched in awe as he engrossed himself into his studies, he was such a hardworking man, clever, and always able to concentrate on the task ahead, Misa admired Light for this, as she did for many of his other features.  
He was so handsome, a well defined face with dark features, he always looked smart and well dressed. Misa was so fond of Light, he was perfect to her, everything she'd ever wanted and yet she was always reluctant to tell him, she'd often argue with herself about telling Light just how much she longed to him hers, but deep down she knew it would never happen, Light had no feelings for Misa at all and if he did he was more than good at hiding them, it was mostly likely Light didn't even want her as a friend let alone anymore, but simple kept her by his side to use as a tool in quest to bring Righteousness to the world.

Misa sighed and slipped her shoes off, neatly placing them under his bed and began to rub her feet, one of these days she'd learn that stiletto's weren't made for walking.  
She looked around the room gloomily and shivered.  
She was still in her soaking wet clothes at this rate she would become ill, she didn't want that Light seemed to think of her as a burden enough with out having to cough, sneeze and moan for a hot water bottle every five seconds.  
She began to shuffle about and scan the room for something she could use to dry herself with.

Light looked up from his study book, he could feel Misa becoming restless.  
"**Misa I know it must be boring just sitting here and watching me study, but this is important I can't just drop it because you're here" **He frowned slightly and looked at Misa with cold stares.  
**"Hmm? Oh.. no Light-Kun, I'm not bored, not at all I'm just worried, I'm still soaked and I don't want to catch a cold…do you…do you have anything I can borrow?" **she smiled at him weakly and shuffled her feet, he sighed and rose from his desk.  
**"Wait here, I will get you a towel, my sister may have a top or something you can borrow"  
"Thank you Light-kun" Misa beamed and got up to hug him.  
**He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell her not to hug him, but quickly closed it again and accepted her hug with almost wide arms, she wrapped her arms around him and despite the fact his suit was now also wet, he felt warm and reluctant to let her go, it was only because he could hear the sound of quiet sniggers than he did, he coughed and shot a quick glare into the corner of the room and left to find Misa something dry.  
He returned shortly with a light brown towel and handed it to Misa.  
**"I couldn't find anything that would fit you, so your just going to have to borrow a top of mine"** Light told her with a frown, looking through his wardrobe for something to give her.  
Misa eyes lit up, and she grinned broadly, as he handed her a plain white top.  
She took it from his hands and went into the bathroom to change leaving Light alone for a few minutes.  
He sat down at his desk and sighed.  
"Erg I just realised I'm letting her the stay the night she better not be annoying" he thought to himself rolling his eyes, when wasn't Misa annoying?  
**"Hmm It's a bit big but thanks anyway Light-kun"** Misa giggled and stood next to Lights bed, he turned to look at her and his voice seemed to catch in his throat.  
Wow, Misa looked good in his shirt.


	3. Should of told you earlier

Authors notes: Same things as before about the crappy spelling and punctuation

**Authors notes**_: Same things as before about the crappy spelling and punctuation.. Sorry I haven't written in so long , I've been so fecking busy, I've had no time to do nothing Xx..but anyway here's the next chapter and final one. _

**Should have told you earlier.**

It was midnight before Light tore himself away from his studies, Misa was already asleep by this time.  
Light glanced over at the sleeping blonde sprawled across his bed, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable Misa looked, so peaceful, her chest rising and falling with each breathe she took.  
Light moved and lay on the bed next to Misa; with out realising what he was doing it, he began to softly stroke the side of her face.  
Misa sub-consciously let a happy sigh as she felt a gentle touch to her skin, Light couldn't help but chuckle at this, before he realised he was the one that had caused Misa to sigh and pulled his hand away coughing loudly.  
Light felt a strange feeling in the lower part of his body, he groaned in annoyance.  
Damn it, how could he become aroused just but touching her face?  
Light peered down at the bulge that had formed in his pants and blushed, great so not only was he falling for Misa, he also had a hard-on.  
Light shifted uncomfortable on the bed, and waited in hope his erection would go down.  
Misa began to stir next him and opened one eye to peer him.  
Lights eyes widen and he quickly grabbed a spare pillow to place on hips, so he could hide the erection from Misa's view.

"**What's wrong Light-kun?"** Misa asked sleepily, through a yawn.  
Light didn't respond instead turned away and blushed.  
**"Light?" **Misa sat up on the bed and peered at him with worry.**  
"Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" **Misa leant over Light to look at his face; this was a bad move, as Light felt his already hard erection stir.  
He pushed Misa back on the side of the bed she was laying on before and growled.  
Light opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a rough laughter, it was Ryuk, who had obviously been watching Light this whole time.  
**"He's got a hard o-"**Ryuk began to Misa but was caught short by a pillow smacking him in the side of his face, unfortunately for Light the pillow he'd thrown was the one he was using to cover his erection, noticing this Ryuk laughed even loud.  
Misa gave the death god a strange a look, before peering down and noticing Lights erection, Lights face turned a bright red, he slid off the bed and stood up, turning his back towards Misa, this was so humiliating  
Misa began to giggle softly, and mimed the word '_did I do that_?' to Ryuk who in return laughed more and nodded.  
Light became annoyed and folded his arms.  
**"Stop laughing both of you, okay!, it's a natural body reaction not a joke." **Misa stopped giggling but Ryuk took no notice and carried on laughing.  
Misa screwed her nose up.  
**"But doesn't that usually only happen if you find the other person attractive or you love them?" **Misa asked in hope that Light perhaps did like Misa in that way after all.  
Light didn't want to answer that question, there was no he was going to admit that he had feelings for Misa, instead he glanced around the room hoping to something or someone else he could blame his erection, after only spotting Ryuk and getting a _'Don't even think about using me as an excuse look'_ from the Shinigami, he sighed.  
**"Alright fine, if this is what you want to hear, yes it does generally pop-up" **Misa giggle at that bit.  
**"If your in love with the person or think there attractive, I'm not exactly in love with you, but I will admit as much I hate to, that I have feelings for you and think your pretty" **Light glanced over at Misa and frowned, his erection still hadn't gone down despite the fact he was more annoyed than aroused.  
Misa didn't say anything, her heart was beating fast and her eyes were wide with happiness.  
Light nodded and turned to leave the room, Ryuks' laughter was starting to infuriate him and Misa's silence was making him blush.  
**"I like you to Light**" Misa whispered to Light as he walked out the room, she didn't need to say it aloud, she was sure Light knew she fancied him.  
Light heard though and quickly turned to smile at her.  
**"Oh and Light, perhaps if you'd told me earlier, having an erection would have been less embarrassing because I would of understood it straight away and not questioned you"** Misa giggled and this and Ryuk laughed again.  
Light muttered under his breath as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
She was right, it would off been less embarrassing.  
**"Should off told me earlier"** Light mimicked before smiling.  
Well at least Misa knew how he felt, so now all he to worry about was getting hi erection to go down.

_Yeah okay..the ending sucked I know, but I'm not good with straight couples, I was going to put a lemon in it..but straight sex..meh I can't write that..anyway thanks for reading it and besides it being a little crap I hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
